To Save A Life
by Minxy 12
Summary: Merlin reveals his most sacred secret when lives are in danger. Will he survive or will he die trying to save the friends he hold most dear?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, and if I had it my way Arthur would have never died and there would be a never ending supply of episodes!**

Chapter One: Secrets Revealed

The damp mist had settled on the never ending supply of green grass creating a soft crunch from the leather clade feet of Arthur, his knights and Arthur. The sharp ring of swords being drawn brought Merlin back to his senses, his sky blue eyes quickly darting left and right to inspect and take in his surroundings.

Everything screamed _danger!_ It was too quiet, too nice, and too peaceful. It made Merlin stand on edge as every passing minute seemed to get worse, causing his magic to slowly bubble under his skin and tingle in his fingertips, ready to attack in a spilt second.

"Merlin!" Arthur's harsh whisper alerted him to keep walking in pace of the fellow knights in front of him. He picked up his pace quickly and quietly catching up with them.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered, voice laced with nerves and fear, his eyes wide as he tried to search for the danger he knew would evidentially come.

"What Merlin?!" Arthur whispered harshly turning his head quickly to look at Merlin taking in his wide eyes, fearful stance and twitching hands which held a knife, he knew which he wouldn't be able to use to defend himself. He was in all ways helpless.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Merlin stated as he looked into Arthur's eyes. He saw the opposite's eyes light up with acknowledgment.

 _Crack_! A branch broke as a large foot stepped on it. All eyes flicked to the figure in front. Merlin along with the others stiffened ready to attack, weapons held at the ready.

Several other _cracks_ followed as other bandits stepped into the clearing, surrounding the group of men. Merlin took a deep panicked breath as he realised how much danger they as a group were in.

"Arthur." He whispered desperately. "Do you trust me?" breathing deeply trying to stay calm as he took in the men surrounding them.

"What are you bumbling about?!" Arthur whispered eyes not moving to look at Merlin only staying on the men surrounding them. They were bandits. Sinister faces, black dirty hair, yellow stained and rotting teeth, holding onto heavy sharp and glinting weapons at a ready stance. All of which seem to glimmer in the air with such a beautiful, yet so sinister.

"Do you trust me?!" Merlin repeated desperation now evident in his voice.

"Yes! But what are you-"he was cut off by Merlin.

"Whatever happens today, please don't think anything differently of me." Merlin stated, shocking the men and Arthur into silence. He felt Lancelot stiffen next to him as he realised the significance of what Merlin was saying.

"No Merlin, you can't so this!" Lancelot said, emotion evident in his voice.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply to both Lancelot and the confused gaze which Arthur throw him from where he was standing as one of the bandits charged.

Adrenaline rushed through Merlin as swords and knife came at him in all angles. Angered yells and the occasional cry of pain as both the knights and bandits where hit by the opposite person. Merlin turned round to see a bandit aim at Arthur's back.

He was defenceless.

"Arthur!" He shouted as he ran and pushed Arthur away from the delivering blow of the sword. Merlin watched as if an observer as Arthur landed onto the floor while the sword still on target sank into Merlin's leg.

Merlin gave an audio gasp as his leg folded in and collapsed inwards causing him to fall to the floor. Pain surging through his body as he curled into the foetal trying to ward of the attacks. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and saw the concerned almost pleading eyes of Lancelot above him.

With a grimace Merlin stumbled on to his feet, holding in the gasp of pain which burst out throw the deep bleeding cut on his leg. He took a deep breath in almost pleading Arthur to forgive him and not to judge him. To trust him. It was time magic took a stand. He held out a shaky hand out palm facing the floor, fingers slightly curled and began to mumble.

"ádéaþ fullæstas þæm hámsócnum" his eyes flashed gold, hand flinging out causing the bandits to fly backwards away from the knights.

All eyes turned to Merlin in disbelief at the act he just did. Merlin swayed on the spot feeling the after effects of the magic casted and the loss of blood from the wound. He saw Arthur's eyes full of disbelief, slight betrayal but also awe and affection towards Merlin. He saw the blue eyes fill with concern and worry as his eyes started to flutter and his swaying increase. His last memory was Arthur running towards him arms out stretched to catch Merlin gently in his arms.

He felt a cloth being pressed to his leg trying to stop the steady stream of blood, gentle hands stroking his forehead and hand and a pair of chapped lips pressed against his forehead. His last thought was that of Arthur and his voice echoing around his head calling "Merlin!"

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Thanks for reading!

Review

Favourite

Follow

Stay in tune for more

Minxy12 x


End file.
